


Él no sabe cuánto lo amo.

by Starksbucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Sad but cute, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksbucks/pseuds/Starksbucks
Summary: Steve ama a Tony. Tony ama a Steve. Debería ser más sencillo, si tan sólo supieran que se aman el uno al otro. Un amor no correspondido que, de hecho, si es correspondido.





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesome_goddess_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/gifts).
  * A translation of [He does not know how much I love him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198176) by [awesome_goddess_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief). 



> Obra original por awesome_goddess_of_mischief http://archiveofourown.org/works/4198176/chapters/9483306 ♥♥

Steve tenía un problema. Uno grande. Él amaba a Anthony Edward Stark.

Hace más de un año sucedió la invasión. Steve acababa de salir del hielo, en una época diferente, y fue lanzando hacia un grupo de súper héroes.

Conoció al hijo de Howard Stark, ellos no se llevaron bien.

Él parecía arrogante, banal, egocéntrico... Y, sólo... Él era sólo tan... Atractivo.

Oh, si. Ahí estaba. Steve siempre había tenido esos estúpidos sentimientos. Primero Bucky, ahora Tony. No, no Tony, el señor Stark. Debía mantener las distancias. No quería que su estúpido, molesto y problemático cerebro arruinara las cosas entre ellos al desarrollar sentimientos.

Pero eso fue al principio. Para este punto, el equipo completo se había mudado a la Torre Stark y estaban bastante cerca.

Ellos habían ganado muchas batallas juntos, unas más fáciles que otras. Habían pasado horas junto a la cama del otro luego de una herida, y pasado días en el sofá para ver películas. Steve aprendió que ser gay no es malo. Que no te hace una horrible persona. No es asqueroso ni era ilegal en la mayoría de los lugares.

Steve sabía que su cerebro no estaba mal. Él no estaba enfermo. Era bastante liberador. 

Así que pronto él y Tony se volvieron amigos cercanos. Él estaría contento con sentarse en un rincón del taller y dibujar mientras el otro hombre hacía su magia. Steve le traería el almuerzo y lo alentaría a comer. Ponía, amablemente, una cobija sobre él cuando se dormía sobre el sofá. Y Tony le enseñó como usar la tecnología moderna. El ingeniero le diseñó un celular hecho especialmente para encajar con él. Steve estuvo tan conmovido que le horneó un pastel en forma de agradecimiento.

Pero nada de eso le ayudó con su problema. Porque Tony era perfecto. Él podría parecer arisco en el exterior, pero todo eso era falso, una máscara. Él era amable y cuidadoso. Siempre se aseguraba de que todos tuviesen lo que necesitaban y mucho más, ponía sus necesidades a un lado por las de otros.

Él era divertido y guapo.

Rico y bueno en la cama. 

Todas las razones por las cuales el planeta entero quería estar con él, incluso si era sólo por una noche.

Steve no quería sólo una noche, pero sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado y que era normal tener sólo un encuentro casual y seguir adelante.

Era todo lo que Tony hizo antes y después de su corta relación con Pepper.

Asi que, si eso era todo lo que Tony ofrecería, sería suficiente para Steve.

Una noche, Tony estaba en casa, al borde de la embriaguez, y Steve tomó su oportunidad. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Steve no era un virgen que se sonrojaba por nada. Él había estado en el ejercito, maldición. Así que coqueteó con Tony, y, eventualmente, terminaron juntos en la cama.

Fue increíble, a Steve le había encantado. Y se sentía culpable.  
Estar tan cerca del hombre que amaba por un rato, un rato en el que podía pretender que estaban juntos.

Así que cuando Tony se quedó dormido no mucho después de tener sexo, él se quedó sólo por un momento. Podría quedarse solo por un rato, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que siempre dormiría así. 

Pero luego tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Tony nunca querría esto. Steve era muy  _pegajoso_  y quería una relación estable, mientras que Tony nunca lo haría. Especialmente no con Steve. Él era sólo un chico raro de Brooklyn que durmió con su mejor amigo cuando este estaba ebrio. Era una persona terrible. Y fue entonces cuando, luego de un rato en su agridulce ilusión, se fue.

Cuidadosamente, salió de debajo de las mantas y recogió su ropa. Se detuvo a media puerta para echarle un ultimo vistazo al otro antes de irse. Se arrastró hasta su propia cama y no dejó que las lágrimas cayeran hasta que su cabeza estuvo enterrada en la fría almohada. Era una cosa de una sola noche.

Tony iba a seguir adelante con el próximo, echando a este hacia un lado como la diversión de una noche que era. Y entonces sucedió de nuevo. 

La batalla fue horrible, duró horas. Estaban exhaustos. Ambos habían estado muy cerca de perder como para estar sanos.

Rebosantes de adrenalina, ellos volvieron a caer juntos en la cama. Y, de nuevo, Steve se escapó. De esa manera no tendría que esperar a que Tony se tomase la molestia de despacharlo.  
Se arrastró a su fría cama. Otra vez. Solo. Se volvió una costumbre. 

Luego de batallas en las que uno de ellos o el otro casi muere, ellos terminarían en la cama de nuevo.

O en un armario. O en una sala de conferencias vacía.

Y después ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido y eran sólo amigos. Steve era infeliz. Y eso lo hacía sentirse egoísta. 

Tenía amigos increíbles, el mejor amigo de todos, y a dicho amigo no le molestaba compartir su cama numerosas veces con él. Debería dejar de quejarse.

Pero se sentía tan solo. Tan frío. Él quería tener a alguien a quien abrazar por las noches. Alguien con quien salir a citas, comprar rosas, alguien con quien tener una mañana perezosa luego del desayuno y besos desganados mientras ven una película.

Tony no quería eso. Steve estaba seguro de ello. De otra forma, ya se lo habría dicho, el hombre podría tener lo que quisiera. Lo único que tendría que hacer era sugerirlo.

Larga historia resumida, Steve se armó un teatro y pretendía ser feliz. No debería pedir mas. Y todo estaba bien, Tony se vía feliz y eso era lo más importante.

Todo estaba "bien"... hasta que ocurrió el incidente del saco de boxeo. Tony casi murió frente a Steve, él apenas y pudo hacer a un lado al otro hombre. Eso lo asustó tanto, que la noche siguiente a esa estuvo llena de más emociones que nunca antes. De parte de Steve, por supuesto.

Le tomó tanto esfuerzo el irse. El sol estaba comenzando a aparecer cuando se escabulló. Se sentía terrible. Así que bajó al gimnasio para golpear algunos sacos de boxeo, intentando aliviar la tensión. No funcionó.

Tenía una foto de Tony en su bolsillo, siempre la llevaba consigo. Era tan patético como eso. Se sentó en el suelo junto a un saco y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba poniendo la foto sobre el saco y sosteniéndolo cerca. 

Fue muy triste y se sintió tan avergonzado. Pero podía imaginarse que estaba sosteniendo a Tony. Escuchó un ruido como de algo que se rompe y vio cómo la arena cayó desde el saco. Maldición. A veces realmente odiaba su fuerza. Escuchó cómo alguien bajaba las escaleras y palideció. Rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la puerta. 

No fue hasta que estuvo debajo de una ducha caliente que se congeló. La foto seguía pegada al saco de boxeo.


	2. Steve

Tony tenía un problema terrible. Amaba al Capitán Steven Grant Rogers.

Había sido un año desde que Cuernitos llegó con su cubo brillante y trajo la destrucción a Manhattan.

Conoció a su héroe de la infancia. El hombre del que tenía afiches ocultos en una vieja caja oxidada. El Capitán América. Ellos no se llevaron bien.

Se veía como alguien correcto, leal, lleno de justicia, patriótico... y tan jodidamente caliente.

Oh, ahí estaba. Steve era como perfección en un traje demasiado apretado como para ser legal. Hombros amplios y un trasero increíble.

Pero eso fue al principio. Para este punto él ya había invitado al equipo completo a vivir en la Torre Stark, y estaban bastante cerca. Quizá los había invitado para tener cerca a Steve... Tal vez... un poquito.

Ellos había ganado muchas batallas juntos, unas más fáciles que otras. Habían pasado horas junto a la cama del otro luego de una herida y pasado días en el sofá para ver películas.

Él había ayudado a Steve a aprender sobre el futuro, poniendo sus propias necesidades a un lado para ayudar al hombre. Diseñó un celular especialmente para él. Extra fácil de usar. Y, como agradecimiento, un pastel fue puesto frente a él unos días después.

Lentamente fue aprendiendo lo que era poner a alguien más antes que a si mismo. Era bastante liberador.

Así que pronto se volvió un amigo muy, muy cercano de Steve. Él trabajaría en sus trajes y pretendería que no estaba viendo a Steve dibujando en una esquina.  
No sabía porqué se sentaba ahí cuando Tony había llenado una habitación entera con cosas que cualquier artista querría tener, y tenía una hermosa vista de Nueva York. Pero, de alguna manera, prefería pasar su tiempo ahí abajo. Bueno... Tony no se iba a quejar.

Incluso si el capitán sólo se quedaba para cerciorarse de que Tony no arruinara todo otra vez, él podría pretender que estaba ahí porque, de alguna forma, le importaba.

Pero ahora tenía un maldito gran problema.

Steve era inteligente y caliente.

Un buen hombre y elocuente contando historias.

Todas las razones por las que el planeta entero quería su atención. Incluso si sólo era por un segundo. O sólo una noche.

Tony no quería un segundo o sólo una noche. Él quería que estuviesen juntos para siempre. Tomarse de la mano e ir a citas nocturnas. Todo el jodido paquete.

Pero él no tendría eso. Él sólo tendría una dulce e increíble noche de juegos.

Eso era todo lo que Tony siempre tuvo.

Aso que si eso era todo lo que Tony podría tomar, no iba a presionar al otro con algo que no quería. Y el Hombre de Hierro había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que era estúpido esperar por más de lo que se merecía.

Una noche Tony estaba en casa, un poco achispado, así que comenzó a coquetear. Naturalmente, él había esperado mucho, menos lo que sucedió a continuación.

Había sido maravilloso. A Tony le había encantado.

Estar tan cerca del hombre que amaba por un rato en el que podía pretender que estaban juntos.

Así que cuando Tony se quedó dormido poco después de tener sexo, durmió mucho mejor que en años anteriores. Por un momento, un breve, asombroso y agonizante momento. Deseó.

Deseó que Steve quisiera más que una cosa de una sola noche. Y sonrió en sus sueños al acurrucarse en el pecho del otro.

Pero entonces despertó al día siguiente.

Por un breve segundo no pudo recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Pero todo vino de vuelta.

Y luego la cama estaba vacía. Miró hacia el baño con la esperanza de encontrar la luz encendida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La cama estaba fría, después de todo.

¿Y si lo había soñado?

 

—¿J...? ¿Anoche... ?

 

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la pregunta para que su IA le entendiese.

 

—El capitán Rogers dejo la habitación luego de sus actividades, aproximadamente una hora después de que usted cayese dormido, señor. —la voz británica se las ingenió para sonar compasiva y un poco enojada al mismo tiempo.  
Se arrastró fuera de la cama y fue a tropezones hacia el baño.

 

Era cosa de una sola noche.

Steve no lo querría. A penas y se las arregló para llegar a tiempo al baño.

Y entonces sucedió otra vez.

La batalla fue horrible. Duró  _horas_. Estaban exhaustos. Ambos tuvieron muy cerca de perder como para estar saludables.

Rebosantes de adrenalina, ellos terminaron en la cama una vez mas.

Y, una vez, más, Tony despertó solo. Su cama estaba vacía y su corazón dolorido.

Se volvió algo frecuente.

Luego de batallas en las que alguno estuvo a punto de morir, ellos terminarían en la cama otra vez. O en un armario. O en una sala de conferencias vacía.

Y después ambos actuarían como si nada hubiese sucedido y ellos fuesen sólo amigos.

Tony se estaba cayendose a pedazos lentamente.

Pero no se detendría. Él iba a tomar lo que sea que Steve fuese a darle. Era un cabrón egocéntrico de ese tipo.

Además, toda esa cosa de amigos con beneficios que estaban teniendo sólo duraría hasta que Steve encontrase a alguien con quien sentar cabeza.

Y, quizá si seguía pretendiendo que estaba bien con lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos podrían seguir siendo amigos cuando eso sucediese.   
Así que él actuaba como que era feliz. Coqueteaba por ahí de vez en cuando y mantenía su faceta de mujeriego. Sus mascaras estaban mas presentes entonces como nunca antes. Tanto, que Pepper ya le había lanzado un par de miradas preocupadas.

La ignoró. Él estaba bien...

Todo estaba 'bien'...

Hasta que ocurrió el incidente del saco de boxeo.

Tony estuvo a punto de morir frente a Steve. Pero el capitán había salvado su vida justo a tiempo. Le asustó tanto, la noche siguiente a esa estuvo más cargada de emociones que nunca. De parte de Tony, por supuesto.

Por un momento había pensado que moriría sin siquiera haberle dicho al otro hombre cómo se sentía. Lo mucho que le amaba.

Y entonces volvió a despertar solo.

Se sintió terrible.

Así que pasó horas en su taller, tratando de olvidar las estúpidas emociones y enterrarlas lejos, muy lejos.

No funcionó.

Entonces decidió que era suficiente. No podía seguir haciendo eso. Su corazón se había roto tantas veces que sentía como si solo quedase polvo en su lugar.

Reunió cada pizca de su valentía y fue escaleras abajo, hacia el gimnasio, donde Jarvis le había dicho que Steve estaba entrenando.

Justo cuando iba entrando escuchó la otra puerta siendo cerrada. ¿Acaso Steve estaba huyendo de él?

Y entonces vio el saco de boxeo...

El saco de boxeo con su foto pegada en el.

El saco de boxeo  _roto_...

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos mientras se seguía cuestionando qué había hecho mal, qué había hecho para lograr que Steve le odiara tanto.

Y más importante...

¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo?


	3. Stony

—Es suficiente, Nat, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Tony se ha estado escondiendo en su taller y Stave ha estado corriendo tres maratones al día. Esto ya no es normal. —exclamó Clint un día, durante el desayuno. La otra espía asintió, de acuerdo.

—Si, su drama de corazones rotos ha durado lo suficiente. Es obvio que se aman. No entiendo porqué no simplemente salen. Ninguno de los dos es del tipo que tiene sexo casual.

—Bruce, ¿que piensas?

El científico suspiró y se quitó los lentes.

—Se que en un principio dije que no debíamos intervenir... pero ahora... Creo que alguien debe hablar con ellos para descubrir porqué no están saliendo. Así que, Clint, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Tony? Y Natasha va a habla con Steve. Luego nos encontramos y vemos qué sucede mas tarde. —ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a hacer que su plan funcionase.  
  
  
  


 

'............  
  
  


 

 

Clint encontró a Tony fácilmente, este estaba gritándole a sus bots mientras él se lanzaba desde el conducto de ventilación.

—No, el de la izquierda. Sinceramente, Dum-E, voy a cambiarte por una tostadora —gritó—. Completamente inutil —murmuró, y Clint se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo en realidad.

—Hey, Stark. —saludó súbitamente Ojo de Halcón y el otro hombre se giró maldiciendo.

—Con un jodido infierno, Barton. No puedes aparecertele a la gente de esa forma. Especialmente a mi. Mi torre, mis reglas. Nada de aparecerse así. —balbuceó.

—Necesitamos hablar. —exclamó Clint. La sutileza no era lo suyo.

—No, no lo necesitamos. No te imagine del tipo hablador. ¿También quieres que nos trencemos el cabello y comer masa de galletas? —dijo burlón.

Mecanismos estándar de defensa para alejar a las personas e impedir que penetren sus escudos. Clint se dio cuenta.

—Si, por supuesto. Y pintarnos las uñas de los pies. —respondió fácilmente mientras se lanzaba al sofá—. Ahora, sueltalo, hombre de hierro, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto que no estas en una cita con tu novio?

—No es mi novio. —señaló rápidamente—. Nunca lo fue, nunca lo será. —dijo, sólo un poco demasiado resentido.

—Así que... ¿ustedes dos estuvieron saliendo todos los días y jodiendo por horas  mientras no  _salían_? Claro. —contraatacó Clint.

—¿Es que nunca escuchaste sobre los amigos con derechos? —espetó.

—¿Contigo? Quizá, pero, ¿con él? No lo creo. —respondió de vuelta.

—Cómo... bueno... ¡Te equivocas! Él no quiere algo más. Sólo una forma de aliviar el estrés luego de la adrenalina de la batalla. Un alivio. Y está bien. Para eso estoy, ¿no? —gritó—. Para lo único que soy bueno. —murmuró tan bajo que otra persona no le habría escuchado. Pero Clint tenía audífonos especiales. Podía capturar las palabras.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo el agente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta—. ¿Tones? ¿Qué pasó realmente? —preguntó suavemente.

Se quedó en silencio por tanto tiempo que pensó que no iba a obtener una respuesta, pero entonces...

—Encontré un saco de boxeo roto. Con mi rostro en él. —susurró Tony antes de volver a sus bots.

Clint salió con la cara pálida. ¿Seguramente el capitán no había...? Negó con la cabeza. No. Esperaría por Natasha antes de dictar su juicio.

 

 

........  
  
  


 

 

Nat encontró a Steve justo cuando él regresaba de su primera ronda de trote, cuando él iba de su cuarto a las duchas.

—Rogers, sientate. Necesitamos hablar. —soltó.

Él palideció ante la mirada que le dio la agente y se sentó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado y confundido.

—Tú dime, Steve. No has estado para ningún desayuno en toda la semana.

—¿Y? Las personas toman el desayuno afuera todo el tiempo.

—Si, pero no tú. Haces tus propios panqueques porque te hace sentir en casa. —dijo ella calmadamente.

Él suspiró, derrotado, y la miró.

—Estoy bien, Natasha.

—Nunca dije que no lo estabas. Tú lo acabas de hacer. Ahora para ya con tu mierda y dime porqué has estado lloriqueando en tu habitación toda la semana. —espetó.

Él enterró su rostro entre sus palmas y pasó una mano sobre su cabello.

—Lo arruiné —murmuró, ante la ceja arqueada que recibió continuó hablando—. Ya debes saber sobre la... cosa... entre Tony y yo. —preguntó.

—Lo sé, han asustado a algunos agentes nuevos con su tendencia a tener sexo en salas de conferencias. —dijo tranquila.

Él se sonrojó profundamente.

—No es... —suspiró—. No importa. Lo arruiné. Tony es del tipo que prefiere una relación casual y no quiero alejarlo. No es como si le importara de todas formas. Y  tuve que ser un patético llorón y alejarlo. —susurró.

Natasha frunció el ceño antes de voltearse y alejarse. Tenía el presentimiento de saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  


 

 

.......  
  


 

 

—Bueno... Parece que ambos encontraron algo. —dijo Bruce desde donde los miraba por sobre su tablet cuando ambos entraron.

—Tony...

—Steve...

Levantó una de sus manos.

—No al mismo tiempo. Nat, las damas primero.

—Steve piensa que Tony sólo quiere sexo casual y se siente horrible por ello. Pienso que realmente quiere mas y que probablemente ama a Stark.  
  
Clint maldijo en un susurro y Bruce asintió.

—Ok, bien hecho, ¿Clint? ¿Qué te dijo Tony? —el arquero suspiró.

—Me dijo que para Steve sólo es un medio para aliviar su estres. Notando su lenguaje corporal, yo diría que quiere mas. Todos sabemos lo pegajoso era con Pepper. —les dijo.

Bruce suspiró.

—Yo también encontré algo —murmuró—. Algo que explica porqué los dos están destrozados.

Antes de que pudiesen preguntar el qué, él ya estaba escribiendo algo en la tablet y una ventana de vídeo se abrió en la pantalla más cercana. En ella se podía apreciar a Steve abrazando a un saco de boxeo con...

—¿Eso es una foto de Tony? —preguntó Clint.

—Si... pero esperen, se pone peor.

La bolsa se rompe y Steve se ve destrozado, escucha a alguien acercarse y se apresura a salir. Mientras desaparece, Tony entra.

—Oh, dios. —susurra Natasha mientras observaban cómo Tony caía de rodillas al lado del saco de boxeo con su rostro en el.

El vídeo se detuvo y Bruce puso una mueca.

—Le pregunté a Jarvis si sabía lo que había pasado... y... bueno...

—Tony piensa que Steve lo odia.

—Y Steve piensa que Tony no lo quiere.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto.

—Pero, ¿cómo?


	4. Help

—Hey...Nat... ¡Déjame ir!... No voy a... No... ¡Hey! —gritó Tony cuando Natasha lo arrastró desde su taller hasta una habitación mas pequeña. Empujó a Tony dentro y luego cerró la puerta.

 

Él golpeó la puerta varias veces mientras le gritaba a Jarvis por no dejarlo salir.

—¿Tony...?

 

Él nombrado tragó grueso. Steve. Ella lo encerró en su estudio de arte. Tony volteó reluctante y encaró al otro hombre.

 

—Hey, Steve-O*. ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó al tiempo que intentaba parecer casual.

 

—Estoy... Estoy bien —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías este nuevo proyecto...

 

—Oh, si... Natasha me, ¿arrastró? hasta aquí. No sé qué quiera, así que sólo quitaré el seguro y saldré de tu est...

 

—No, no lo harás —Natasha, Clint y Bruce aparecieron en la pantalla. Ellos lucían bastante fastidiados y preocupados.

 

—Ustedes dos van a hablar. —dijo Clint.

 

 —Y no los vamos a dejar salir hasta que ambos lo resuelvan. —añadió Bruce.

 

—Oh, vamos. ¡No tú, Osito Brucey! Sólo déjame salir. —Tony casi rogó. Él realmente no podía estar cerca de Steve. Su corazón no podía soportarlo todavía. Necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para hacerlo mas fuerte, para ponerle un poco mas de hierro.

 

—Así esta la cosa. Steve, Tony piensa que no lo quieres porque no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que sólo lo usas como un medio para aliviar el estrés —afirmó Natasha calmadamente mientras que la sangre se drenó del rostro de ambos hombres—. Tony, Steve piensa que no lo quieres porque sólo tienes sexo casual y no quieres una relación estable.

 

—Larga historia resumida. Ustedes son miserables aun cuando obviamente se aman el uno al otro y ya tuvimos suficiente. —espetó Clint.

 

—Sólo... arreglenlo, ¿si? —dijo Bruce suavemente antes de romper la conexión.

 

Tony colapsó sobre una silla y miró al suelo.

 

—Tú... ¿Tú piensas que quiero sólo sexo casual? —preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

 

Steve tragó pesadamente.

 

—Pensé... Estoy días... Es normal que... —suspiró—. Si, lo pensé —concluyó suavemente—. Tú piensas que yo sólo... Yo sólo te quiero... ¿para aliviar el estrés? —preguntó, herido y de una forma casi inaudible.

 

Tony se encogió de hombros y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Steve.

 

—Si... Eso pienso.

 

Steve volvió a tragar grueso. Tony había utilizado el tiempo presente.

 

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó, confundido.

 

Todo estuvo en silencio por un largo rato antes de que una respuesta a penas audible fuese susurrada.

 

—Porque qué otra cosa querría alguien tan perfecto como tú con alguien tan viejo y usado como yo. Sexo es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. E incluso así... —bufó— Nunca lo entendí. Puedes tener a quien tu quieras. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo comprendieras y continuaras. Así que... Yo... Está bien. De verdad. Tomé todo lo que podía, siento tan egoísta y sólo... lidié con ello.

 

Steve se ahogó un sollozo antes de atraer a Tony en un abrazo y sostenerlo silenciosamente, cerciorándose de no estarlo aplastando. Tony se congeló por unos segundos antes de bajar sus defensas y abrazarlo de vuelta. Dejó salir algunas lágrimas pero ninguno comentó nada sobre ello.

 

—Quiero más que algo casual, Steve. —susurró.

 

—Yo también —concordó Steve antes de sonrojarse un poco—. Anthony Edward Stark, ¿irías a una cita conmigo? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Tony ahogó una carcajada y besó a Steve brevemente en los labios.

 

—Amaría eso, Steven Grant Rogers. —murmuró.

 

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro, mientras, Clint, Bruce y Natasha se estaban embriagándose con su victoria.

 

—Espera —dijo Tony—. Pero... El saco de boxeo... Tenía... Mi cara en el. —balbuceó.

 

Steve se sonrojó furiosamente: —Si...ehm... Me acurruqué con el. —murmuró suavemente con el sonrojo expandiéndose hacia sus orejas.

 

Tony parpadeó varias veces antes de reírse y enterrar el rostro en el cuello del contrario.

 

—Oh, dios. Te amo, Capipaleta. —dijo sin pensar.

 

—Yo también te amo, Tony. —dijo cariñosamente el Capitán y atrajo a Tony para un beso.

 

 

 

 

—Así que... —dijo Bruce en la otra habitación, mirando a Clint y Natasha por sobre sus gafas—. ¿Ustedes para cuando salen?

**Author's Note:**

> mi primero traduccion Stony! espero que les guste ♥


End file.
